fallenworldstcgfandomcom-20200215-history
Getting Started -- A Guide for New Players
So you're new to Fallen Worlds, and want to add to your collection. There are a few ways to go about this: First is ofcourse the easiest. Buying gold to buy packs. For those of you where finances isnt a problem dropping just $50 can get you more than enough cards to give you hours of enjoyment. This can give you 3 150 crd packs of the core set aswell as 2 150 card packs of the expansions. That along with trading off extras you get should give you more than enough for MANY deck builds. Second this is for those like me where finances are a problem. When you start the game you have 90 coins. aswell as every bot game you earn 1 coin up to 10 per day. so in your first day you can easily have 100 gold. Now you could get eager to get cards and run to the store and buy a 15 card pack DONT! save this gold and try to buy singles or conintue saving until you can buy a 150 card pack. dont be afraid to talk to the players we have a prety friendly invironment you should be able to find people to give you a decent deal. HOWEVER i do STRONGLY sugest dropping $25 into the game as soon as possible and buying some 150 packs of the core set. If you do this then everything else becomes much much easier. Now aside from grinding bot games for gold and the gold you start off with there is a vast amount of achievments able to be done. they are broken into defferent catagories lets look at them now. First you have general achievments. These reward you with comunity points wich is how we level up and each level you get a new card. Second there is battle achievments. Each of these rewards you with FIFTY gold coins!!! there are currently 15 of these thats a total of 750 gold that can be earned by these alone not counting any other games played. Lastly there are card set specifc achievments each of wich are obtained using a specific card from that set. these reward achievment cards that can only be gotten threw this achievment and can only be gotten once. so granted these cards are prety valuable they can be traded or sold for anywhere from 100-300 gold depending on the card. So how do you begin working on these achievments when all you got is an inferior starter deck and a measly 90 gold? Here i will give a CHEAP and EASILY obtainable deck that can earn you a large portion of the battle achievments to get you started. Creatures= any 4 creatures with regen (example roaming spirits or firemercs both only cost 2 to deploy and only 1 to regen) Scenarios= 10 basic scenarios, 2 goar-rora, 2 aerane den, 1 worm nursery, 2 tax collectors, 2 library of khan, 1 hightened patrols (these will be spawning beast tokens aswell as healing 2 for each one via tax collectors) Events= 4 respites, 4 imperial deffence shields, 4 foresights, 1-2 daemonic calling, 1-2 earthquake total = 40 cards With this deck you will be stalling while spawning a massive amount of beast tokens and healing for each one. then rushing your oponent with an overwhelming amount of creatures using daemonic calling on one of the creatures thats unblocked. easily doing 20+ dmg in one attack to their capital. I do however sugest that you dont play to win outright. Look threw the achievments and see what this deck can earn you. With a little planning and strategy you could easily earn 7+ achievments in 1 game aswell as earn alot of credit towards a few of the other achievments. so after 2 games with this deck you could easily have earned 400-500 gold aswell as a couple achievment cards that could be traded or sold. Add that to the 90 starting gold and 1 gold from bot games, 3 gold from winning pvp games, and 1 gold from loosing pvp games and you will be well on your way to growing your collection.